


Nightmare

by jae_hhoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But pretty pointless tbh, Fluff, Jongdae has a nightmare, M/M, Minseok is probably the best not exactly boyfriend ever, This is cute, idk what im doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_hhoney/pseuds/jae_hhoney
Summary: Jongdae has a nightmare and Minseok takes care of him





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cheesy

Jongdae woke up drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, and still shaking in fear from the nightmare. Recently, Jongdae had been plagued with bad dreams, which he believed was due to the stress and anxiety that came with being an idol. He slowly untangled his fingers from where they were gripping the bed sheets in a white knuckled grip, and stood up from his bed, reminding himself that it was just a dream. His feet softly padded across the floor, as he made his way through the dark hallway as quickly as he could, still freaked out from the night terrors he had just experienced. A wave of relief washed over him when he finally got to Minseok's room. He felt guilty for bothering the elder at this time of night, and he was aware he was being immature. But, it was one of those nights where Jongdae needed someone there, and Minseok had always been there for him. Surprisingly enough, Jongdae found that Minseok was still awake. The elder looked up from his phone. "Bad dream?" He guessed, and Jongdae nodded timidly. "You wanna sleep in here tonight?" Minseok asked, giving the younger a sympathetic smile. Jongdae nodded again, before going to sit beside Minseok, who immediately put down his phone and pulled Jongdae close. The younger had always loved when Minseok hugged him or held him close, he felt safe, and loved, and the way he looked at Jongdae always made the singer's heart beat faster. Minseok looked at him like he mattered. He liked it here with Minseok, with he and Minseok pressed together, side by side, and his head on the other's shoulder. When he was with the elder, everything felt right... except one thing. "Minseok?" Jongdae started, "Does it ever annoy you when I do this? I mean... it can't be fun to take care of a grown man. I feel like I ask too much of you." In all honesty, Jongdae was afraid of the answer he'd receive. The dancer turned to Jongdae with a deep frown etched on his face. "Jongdae," he said in all seriousness. "Never think you're an annoyance to me. I truly don't mind taking care of you. I love you too much, for something like this to annoy me..." "That's good to know... I love you too... more than you could ever realize." Minseok took his hand, and laced their fingers together. And before Minseok could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Jongdae's lips, before laying down, and declaring he was going to sleep. Jongdae was left in shock, he can't say he didn't like it though... in the end he shrugged his shoulders, and laid down with the elder, pulling him close and laying his head on Minseok's chest. He liked it here with Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao thanks for reading!


End file.
